1. Field of the invention.
The field of the invention relates to bathtubs, whirlpools and the like, and fixtures associated therewith.
2. Brief description of the prior art.
Bathtubs have traditionally been constructed to include substantially elongate reservoirs defined by substantially straight side walls and curved or straight end walls. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,953,798 and 2,242,461 disclose bathtubs having these general configurations. The fixtures associated with these bathtubs, such as filler spouts, grab bars or rails, are located without particular regard to the walls and decks thereof. The filler spout is typically located at one end of the bathtub while a grab bar or rail is located near the center thereof. The grip or rail is also typically affixed to the bathroom wall adjoining one of the straight walls of the bathtub, and is accordingly difficult to use upon entering or exiting the tub.
A second drawback of most grab bars and water spouts is that they generally project perpendicularly from a bathroom wall or a wall of the tub and form obstructions which must be avoided by persons who use the tub. This is both a slight hazard and an inconvenience. The benefits of grab bars greatly exceed their drawbacks, however.
Bathtubs and the like are also known to include curved walls for both functional and aesthetic purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,294 and 264,628 disclose two such structures. The fixtures, if any, associated with these structures, simply project straight into or over the area of the tub, and are not constructed to make use of the curved walls thereof.
Head and back rests are useful articles which have been employed within bathtubs and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,953,798 and 3,078,474 disclose two such articles, each of which is secured to a rounded end wall of a bathtub. Suction cups are used to secure the articles to the end walls. None of the articles shown includes a section which is adapted for resting upon the deck portion of a bathtub, however. Excessive pressure upon the top of the articles may accordingly cause them to slide down the wall of the bathtub.